


Schön [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Length: 0-10 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniz is tired of thinking, but Roman makes it hard to forget.</p><p>A podfic of Schön, written by lilithilien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schön [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schön](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319) by [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien). 



> Thanks to lilithilien for letting me record and the beta. I've been trying to get her into podfic for a while now, so it's fun to see her all excited about this project.

  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AWZ-Sch%f6n%20by%20lilithilien-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AWZ-Sch%f6n%20by%20lilithilien-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 6:54


End file.
